Scraps of Paper
by starrybutterfly
Summary: Sometimes you don't need a novel to tell a story. Scraps of paper can too. DHr


Fic Request: For Kshetra

Written for the Spring Forward Challenge over at the livejournal community 'dmhgficexchange.'

Anyone who reviews gets a slice of Draco covered cake.

_(Written before HBP, so no spoilers) _

* * *

_Hermione_

Hogwarts during springtime has to be my favourite time of year. The apple blossoms start to bloom on the trees that are scattered across the grounds, flowers begin to spring out of the ground, faint, sweet aromas drifting out of the greenhouse and even the Whomping Willow seems less severe with tiny flowers littering the earth around it.

The only bleak spot during these happy, sunny days is Draco Malfoy. He's constantly _following _me everywhere, like some kind of lost puppy, and it's dreadfully annoying. He'd even tried to get Dumbledore to swap prefect patrol groups, to spread "inter-house unity."

Dumbledore paired him with Ernie MacMillian. Draco fumed.

He's doing it to spy on the order. The Malfoys have allegedly turned their backs on Voldemort, and are reported to have decided to keep a neutral front during the War, as some kind of self-preservation tactic. Seems a bit odd- if Voldemort won I doubt he would be particularly nice to them. But then, Voldemort's an unpredictable idiot, so for all I know he might start braiding their hair and feeding them grapes.

No, I'm sure it's a farce so they can spy on the Order, and they've stooped so low as to get Draco involved. He doesn't seem to mind too much though; he seems to enjoy being a good guy. He even gave out chocolate cupcakes to the firstyears. I was the only one with enough sense to check them all for poison, of course.

Oddly, there wasn't any. But it's definitely a ploy.

Because Draco Malfoy was-_is _- a very evil person.

And I don't care what Ginny says, he is _not _good looking.

* * *

_Blaise_

Draco spent most of the Potions lesson sighing, and glancing backwards at the Granger chick. You'd think he'd know not to be _quite _so obvious-he's a Malfoy for Christs sake, aren't they supposed to be all smooth and mysterious? I mean, even Pansy's figured out he's not into her anymore, and she's as thick as…porridge. Or something. Whatever. 'Course, she thinks he likes Potter for some reason, but_ still_. She's noticed.

We're in Charms now, and the idiot's doodling "HG" all over his paper. He's like a lovesick teenager, it's sickening.

Wait…he _is _a lovesick teenager.

The nausea is making my brain hurt.

I just told him to take a cold shower. He told me to fuck off.

Such a pleasant guy.

On another note, I'm hungry.

* * *

Granger, have you got your notes from last weeks lesson?

_Why?_

Because I need them.

_Why?_

Because I lost mine. Look, can I have them or not?

_Why don't you ask Blaise?_

Because you're smarter than him.

_You're admitting I'm smart?_

I never said you weren't.

_Oh._

Granger, can I have the notes?

_I don't have them on me. Meet me in the library later._

* * *

_Draco_

The 'borrowing of her notes' plan went better than expected. Not only did she reply to my note, but we're meeting in the library later. I even got a compliment in.

I should be crowned King of Seduction.

* * *

_Blaise_

Draco's writing again-he's trying to cover it up, but I can make out the words 'King of Seduction.' I think he may be writing another song.

Luckily, Parkinson's found a spell that works better than cotton wool any day.

* * *

Hermione, I'm bored.

_It's History of Magic. You're always bored, Ron._

I'm hungry too.

_Well, eat something then._

I don't have anything.

Hermione, why aren't you replying?

_For heavens sake, Ron! I'm trying to listen!_

But I'm bored.

_Talk to Harry._

He's asleep.

_Go to sleep too._

I'm too hungry.

_Shut up._

* * *

Hermione, your hair is like the sea

Flowing like a very curly bird across the sky

Hermione, you mean the world to me

Don't reject me for I will cry.

* * *

_Blaise_

Draco accidentally left a poem in the common room. I was nice enough to give it back to him; I doubt he'd want the world to know what a shitty poet he is. 'Course he called his poem his 'miraculous magnum opus, an extraordinary, eloquent portion of literature.'

I have no idea what the hell he was on about, so I left him to trying on various pairs of leather pants, all of which looked the same to me.

* * *

_Draco_

I don't think Blaise liked my poem. I think it's terrific, myself. It's so _emotive. _

Meeting with my love tonight. I'm wearing leather. All girls like a bad boy.

…Right?

* * *

_Ginny_

I just saw Malfoy on his way somewhere, wearing _leather trousers_. I think my eyes just fell out.

* * *

_Draco_

Meeting with Hermione went well. I feel I should record the conversation for prosperity's sake:

Me: Granger.

Her: Malfoy, you're late.

M: Granger, you live in the library. I thought you'd be glad of an excuse to stay here.

H: Malfoy, you-ugh. Here are the notes.

M: Thanks.

H: Give them back next lesson; I need to start revising.

M: Exams aren't till June.

H: So?

M: So, it's way too early.

H: Whatever, Malfoy. I have to-

M: The weather's nice.

H: It's raining.

M: I like the rain.

H: You're a very strange person.

M: But I'm a loveable, right?

H: _looks confused. She wanted to say yes, I know it._ If you say so, Malfoy.

M: _awkward pause_ Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff next week.

H: I know.

M: You going?

H: If it stops raining.

M: It's spring. It should clear up soon.

H: Have you just moved to England, Malfoy?

M: Huh?

H: Don't worry. I have to go.

She thinks I'm charming. I can tell.

* * *

_Blaise_

Granger is eating a muffin. Draco's drooling. It's really quite revolting. It's putting me off my Pumpkin Juice-and if I don't have my pumpkin juice, I'm gonna get grouchy.

* * *

_Neville_

Malfoy keeps staring at Hermione and I making our potion! I think he's trying to scare me into messing up.

He has nice eyes.

But not as nice as Harry's.

Oh my god.

* * *

_Dude, will you stop staring at her?_

I'm not staring.

_Do you even know what potion we're supposed to be brewing?_

No.

_She's going to get suspicious._

_Oh, gross. That nearly HIT me._

That nearly hit Hermione!

_She seems more worried about the kid._

That's 'cos she's a nice person.

_She must have the strongest stomach EVER. I've never seen so much puke._

I don't feel well.

_Yeah, well, don't do a Longbottom, all right? God, wonder what made him so ill?_

The stench coming from his cauldron?

_Or is it something to do with the fact he's shouting "I'm not gay! I'm not gay!"_

Someone's a little unsure about their sexuality.

Ah, something new to torment him with.

_Would Granger appreciate that?_

Damn.

* * *

Here are your notes.

_Thanks._

* * *

Blaise, what should I say to her?

_How am I supposed to know?_

Ugh. You're so unhelpful.

_I aim to please._

Ooh! I've got it!

* * *

How's Longbottom?

_Why d'you want to know?_

I happen to be a very sympathetic and caring human being.

_Since when?_

Since forever. I'm a wonderful person, Granger, really.

_Right. If you say so._

_Neville's fine. He was a bit shaken up._

Because he's gay?

_Malfoy!_

Well, that's what he was saying.

_I knew there was an ulterior motive._

* * *

Damn it, I pissed her off.

_I don't care, Malfoy._

Blaise! Will you please tell me what to do just this once?

_Fine. I'll sort it. Idiot._

* * *

Granger,

Draco fancies you.

Will you go out with him?

B.Z.

* * *

_Hermione_

Oh my god. It all makes sense. The notes. The random conversation. The stalking.

Harry says I look peaky, and maybe I should go down to the Hospital Wing. Well of course I look peaky! I'm under a lot of stress.

Maybe I'll talk to Ginny. She lives for romance, and all the trouble it entails.

* * *

_Hermione_

Meeting with Ginny did not go well. Want to throw up.

* * *

_Ginny_

Draco loves Hermione! Well, ok, love is a strong word. He likes her. I knew it. He's always watching her in the Great Hall with an 'I-really-don't-hate-you-at-all' look on his face.

They'd make such a cute couple.

I told Hermione this, but all she wanted to know was how to get rid of him.

I'll sort it out.

Must matchmake.

* * *

Zabini, what the fuck have you done?

_Huh?_

Hermione's been giving me frightened looks and running away from me the past week.

_Really? How odd._

WHAT DID YOU DO?

_I may have…said something._

Zabini, I am going to hex your balls off and feed them to your grandmother.

_My gran's dead, fuckwit._

A member of your family then.

_It's not like I lied to her._

That could be even worse.

_I just told her how you feel._

WHAT?

_Oops._

_But, come on dude, it's not like you were ever going to get round to it._

I may have done.

_Just ask her out, man!_

_Ow. Couldn't you have used a slightly smaller book?_

Where would be the pain in that?

* * *

_Ginny_

Matchmaking did not go well. Arranged for D and H (must use code in case they find this…hee, it could stand for Dean and Harry. Wow, there's a thought.)

Sorry. Drool.

Anyway, I arranged for D and H to "accidentally" bump into each other in the library. He stuttered, she stammered, he tripped, she ran away.

I'm sure Malfoy used to be suave and cool, not some bumbling idiot.

Oh my god, he's turning into Neville.

Then there would be two of them.

Now there's a scary thought.

* * *

_Hermione_

I hate spring. There are couples everywhere! Ooh, look at the pretty birdy, ooh a flower, ooh look how I'm SO IN LOVE.

Hogwarts is full of them, holding hands and skipping merrily, having picnics by the lake. Even the Giant Squid is dating some kind of octopus thing.

I have exams in two months! I should be revising, but I can't concentrate! What the hell has Draco Malfoy done to me?

* * *

Hi.

_What do you want?_

To talk.

_I'm trying to concentrate. Some of us don't get given good marks in Potions on a plate._

With cookies too, I might add.

Well, can we talk later then?

_No._

I'm sorry about Zabini. He's a prick.

_You're not?_

Well. Not anymore. Not as much as him, anyway.

_Whatever, Malfoy. Shut up. There's a major question on the Venus Potion in our exams._

There is?

_YES!_

* * *

_Ginny_

Tripped Hermione up in hopes that Malfoy would help her up. Ron did it instead. Git.

And so fails attempt #42.

* * *

_Hermione_

I keep getting stuck with Malfoy in the strangest situations. I think someone's setting us up-and I bet I know who.

I'm never going to get a good revision session going with all this rubbish going on around me.

* * *

Meet me in the library at 6.

D.M.

* * *

_Meet me in the library at 6._

_Hermione_

* * *

_Hermione_

Ginny must die.

* * *

_Draco_

Never thought I'd say this, but Weasleys rock. Another fantastic conversation with Hermione thanks to the littlest one:

Me: Hi.

Her: Hi.

Both: So what did you want?

Both: Huh?

Both: _show each other letters_

H: Oh.

M: What?

H: She set us up. Ginny.

M: Cool.

H:_ raises eyebrow_

M: Or not. Whatever.

H: Goodbye, Malfoy.

M: Gra-Herm-Hey! Wait!

H: What?

M: Hogsmeade weekend soon.

H: No chance, Malfoy.

She leaves.

Ok, so it wasn't the best conversation in the world. But we're getting there.

* * *

_Ginny_

Hermione is the most stubborn person I know. She blushes every time Malfoy's name pops up (and it does frequently these days-_nothing_ to do with me), and yet she refuses to admit that she even vaguely likes him. It isn't even like he's evil anymore-I honestly believe he isn't on Voldemort's side anymore. It's actually kind of sad-Romeo and Juliet style stories are so romantic-if tragic.

* * *

Thought any more about Hogsmeade?

_No._

No you haven't thought about it, or no you won't go with me?

_Both._

Just meet me in the Three Broomsticks? Please?

_No._

You can bring your bodyguards if you want. And I won't insult them.

_That's a likely story._

I won't! And if I do, I'll never talk to you again.

_All right._

Your lack of faith cuts me to the core.

_Oh, shut up._

Oh come on, the only reason you're agreeing to this is because you think I won't do it.

_True._

And if I do do it, I don't actually win anything.

_Well, you'd still be allowed to pester me._

I prefer the word 'converse.'

_I prefer the words 'shut up, I'm trying to listen to Snape.'_

* * *

_Draco_

Hogsmeade in two hours.

Should I wear leather?

* * *

_Ginny_

They're going on a date. With Harry and Ron, but I can change that. I've narrowed possible distractions to:

a) Me getting drunk or

b) Me fainting.

See what I'll do to get them together?

* * *

_Hermione_

Hogsmeade in two hours.

I have an urge to put on make-up.

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

* * *

_Harry_

In Hogsmeade. Malfoy being strangely nice. Neville's here, and he keeps putting his hand on my leg. Kind of disturbing, but I like it.

* * *

_Ron_

I'm hungry.

* * *

_Malfoy_

Hogsmeade went very well. Didn't upset Potty and the Weasel (nor did I call them Potty and the Weasel), and Hermione laughed at my jokes.

* * *

_Hermione_

Draco was nice today. He was actually nice. And funny. And smart. And cute. And-oh my god! Did I just call him cute?

Did I just call him Draco?

Oh, fuck.

Must control breathing.

Will read Hogwarts: A History.

* * *

Well?

_Yes, yes, well done._

So, will you go out with me now?

* * *

_Hermione_

Oh, god, what should I say? He keeps mouthing at me to reply. Blaise Zabini is sniggering next to him. Ron is asleep. What am I doing?

Distracting myself.

Oh, it works.

Yay.

* * *

Well!

* * *

_Hermione_

Shutupshutupshutup. Leave me alone!

* * *

Herm-Gran-just reply, damn it!

_You can call me Hermione._

Hermione, then. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?

_Not if you ask in such a bad tempered way._

Well, I did ask nicely earlier.

* * *

HERMIONE!

* * *

_Ok._

You will?

_Ok._

* * *

_Draco_

She said yes. Holy fucking god. She said yes.

* * *

_Hermione_

I said yes. I don't know why. But…I'm kind of excited.

* * *

_Blaise_

Draco's staring at this piece of paper in shock. I think I'll take the liberty of hitting him to get him to snap out of it.

* * *

_Draco_

Ow.

* * *

Hermione put the last piece of paper into the bag. When she had been selected to clean out the Hogwarts bins, she had definitely not been looking forward to it, but who knew she would find such interesting things in them-although she was going to have to tell Draco to never write poetry again.

She smiled softly to herself, before glancing down to discover a piece of paper she had missed.

Hermione,

I love you.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
